


After

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, No Plot, just an after sex scene
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: His bed looked like a landscape after the battle.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fragment which doesn't fit in any fanfic I am writing (actively or only in my mind).  
> warning: sweaty Thrawn still looks hot

\- Twoje łóżko to syf – powiedziała.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony jej komentarzem. Przed jej przyjściem było schludne, czyste. Biała imperialna pościel, idealnie wyprasowana, nie miała nawet śladu zabrudzenia czy zmięcia. Jakby nie spał w niej człowiek. Istotnie, wielki admirał nie był człowiekiem, ale wątpiła, by potrafił lewitować we śnie. Może zmieniali mu pościel każdego dnia, a może chciał zrobić na niej dobre wrażenie i specjalnie przygotował się na jej wizytę.

Teraz jego łóżko wyglądało jak krajobraz po bitwie. Poduszka, po tym co z nią i na niej robili, zdecydowanie nie nadawała się do tego, by oprzeć na niej głowę, a tym bardziej by wtulić w nią twarz. Prześcieradło było lepkie w zbyt wielu miejscach. Arihnda dotknęła piętą czegoś mokrego i szybko cofnęła nogę, wracając do pierwotniej pozycji.

\- Nie, nie przykrywaj mnie – zawołała, widząc, jak Thrawn sięga po kołdrę.

Przykrył ją.

\- Brawo. Teraz masz całą pościel do prania.

Spojrzał na nią, jakby była niemądra. Jego skóra lśniła od potu. Wyglądał jak wypolerowany niebieski posąg, przedstawiający nieosiągalne dla większości ludzi, idealne proporcje ciała. Ten wizerunek męskiej doskonałości psuły lekko jego krótkie czarne włosy, które sprawiały wrażenie jakby były jeszcze wilgotne po nieudolnej stylizacji jakimś dziwnym środkiem fryzjerskim.

Kiedy położył się obok niej, czuła jego zapach, intensywny, niepodobny do nikogo ani niczego innego. Wąchała go, by nie skupiać się na nieprzyjemnej woni jej własnego ciała. Powinna wstać i skorzystać z odświeżacza, ale nie miała siły się podnieść. Leżała więc na jego łóżku i śmierdziała. Patrzyła na jego przystojną twarz i nie widziała na niej wstrętu, tylko bezinteresowne zainteresowanie.

Mimowolnie drgnęła, kiedy dotknął jej ramienia. Błądził opuszkami palców po jej nagiej skórze. Jego wilgotna dłoń ślizgała się po jej ciele, mokrym od potu. Przysunął się bliżej i pocałował ją w policzek, a później powiódł po nim językiem, jakby lizał solną rzeźbę. Arihnda czuła sól w kącikach swych ust. Może Thrawn lubił słone pocałunki, a może tak rozsmakował się w niej, że nie chciał przestać, nawet wtedy, kiedy nie nadawała się dłużej do całowania.

Powinni się wytrzeć, oboje. W coś suchego, nie w pościel, która była mokra od ich potu, śliny, jej soków, niego spermy. Nie w siebie nawzajem, chociaż Arihnda nie miała nic przeciwko temu, żeby mniej pachnieć sobą, a bardziej Thrawnem. Kiedy ją obejmował, czuła się, jakby pływała w niebieskim, ciepłym oceanie.

Włosy przyklejały jej się do twarzy. Próbowała je odgarnąć, lecz ostatecznie robił to on i wydawało jej się to naturalne, ponieważ byli teraz jednym organizmem. To było prawie tak, jakby posiadała dodatkowe kończyny, które wykazywały pewną autonomię, ale wciąż przynależały do niej. Nic dziwnego, że nie mogli wstać, kiedy cierpieli na nadmiar kończyn, a ich nogi nie potrafiły się zdecydować, który obrać kierunek. Arihnda nie była w stanie poprawiać swoich włosów, kiedy jej ręce były zajęte obejmowaniem Thrawna, a nic na świecie nie mogło być w tej chwili ważniejsze od obejmowania go.


End file.
